Pengguna:Lastia
Doctor Elise Song Ji Hyeon is a surgeon, as well as a genius doctor appointed as the youngest lecturer at Seoul University. She carries memories of a previous life as Elise De Clorence who lived as a wicked woman. Suddenly an unexpected accident occurs and when she wakes up, she's back in her previous life?! Will Elise be able to correct her past mistakes? : https://bato.to/series/72315 ; The Reason Why Raeliana Ended up at the Duke's Mansion : Poisoned to death by her own betrothed?! Eunha didn’t wake up in a novel’s story just to get killed off again as an unfortunate extra! To change her story she needs a cover… 6 months pretending to be the fake fiancée of the novel's male protagonist, Duke Noah Wynknight. But will this cold-hearted, angel-faced demon of a man really help her avoid another ill-fated ending?! Youll see : https://bato.to/series/72045 ; Who Made Me a Princess : The beautiful Athanasia was killed at the hands of her own biological father, Claude de Alger Obelia, the cold-blooded emperor! It’s just a silly bedtime story… until one woman wakes up to suddenly find she’s become that unfortunate princess! She needs a plan to survive her doomed fate, and time is running out. Will she go with Plan A, live as quietly as possible without being noticed by the infamous emperor? Plan B, collect enough money to escape the palace? Or will she be stuck with plan C, sweet-talking her way into her father’s good graces?! : https://bato.to/series/72873 ; I Belong to House Castiello : 11-year-old Estelle never imagined she’d be sold off by her own mother. But the buyer is the one and only duke in the empire, Ein Castielo… and he’s Estelle’s father?! Feared across kingdoms for his blood-red eyes and the immense powers of his magical lineage, Ein is the cold master of House Castielo. His sworn enemies and dashing knights could become Estelle’s, but does being his rare daughter really mean she is a child of this house? Based on the hit novel. : https://mangadex.org/title/32944/i-am-a-child-of-this-house ; Light and Shadow : It’s a rude insult when lowly and headstrong servant Edna comes to marry Duke Eli, instead of the noble daughter he expected. But the ambitious maid hides an even bigger secret behind her obvious ruse – one that could change the kingdom’s very history. Can the two find freedom, redemption – and love – without drawing their swords on each other? Based on the hit novels. : https://bato.to/series/70931 ; Survive as the Hero's Wife : Canaria is reincarnated as the villian of a popular cliche novel. Based on the novel, she is destined to be executed but can she prevent this from happening before it's too late? : https://mangadex.org/title/33691/survive-as-the-hero-s-wife ; This Girl is a Little Wild : After losing to the demon king, her soul got swapped with a weak girl. Tired of her former life, she decided to live the rest of her life as a normal girl instead! Will our heroine able to live a normal life? Or is there something more to this new life she received? : https://mangadex.org/title/33099/this-girl-is-a-little-wild